Íàáðîñîê
by Saint-Olga
Summary: Õîòÿ ÿ âîïèëà â áèî î âå÷íîé ëþáâè ê Ñíåéïó, íî ýòà ôèøêà - ïðî Ðåìóñà è Ñèðèóñà.


Îòðûâîê íåèçâåñòíî ÷åãî, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò íàïèñàíî. Èëè ïðîñòî ìèíèàòþðà. Äóìàéòå, êàê âàì áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ áûëî íåêîå íàñòðîåíèå, è ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïåðåäàòü åãî ñëîâàìè. Ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïåðñîíàæè **_ïðèíàäëåæàò _**Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã, Warner Bros., Inc, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books è èæå  ñ íèìè, íî ÿ íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå çàÿâëÿþ íà íèõ ñâîèõ ïðàâ.****

**Íàáðîñîê.**

…åùå äûìèòñÿ, èñõîäÿ àëûì ñîêîì, íî çâåðü óæå ñûò. Çâåðü ñëàäêî çåâàåò, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñàõàðíî-áåëûå êëûêè è ðîçîâóþ óçêóþ ëåíòî÷êó ÿçûêà, æìóðèòñÿ è íàêîíåö ñìîòðèò íà ÷åëîâåêà. 

Åäâà çàìåòíûé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ, íî çâåðü ñëûøèò, è ÷åëîâåê âèíîâàòî îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. Ñòîëüêî ëåò, ñòîëüêî ïîëíûõ ëóí, íî îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ïðèâûêíóòü ê çðåëèùó òðàïåçû çâåðÿ.

Çâåðü ãðóñòíî ìîðãàåò. Ãëàçà ó íåãî íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî ñèíèå, ñ ðîññûïüþ çîëîòûõ èñêð, îíè ïîõîæè íà êóñî÷êè âå÷åðíåãî íåáà â ðàçðûâå ñåðåáðÿíî-ñåðûõ òó÷ – ãóñòîé æåñòêîé øåðñòè. Îí îòâîäèò â ñòîðîíó óçêóþ ìîðäó è íåñïåøíî ëîæèòñÿ,  øåðñòü ïåðåëèâàåòñÿ êàñêàäîì îðàíæåâûõ è ïóðïóðíûõ áëèêîâ îò êàìèíà; åãî âçîð óñòðåìëåí â íåñóùåñòâóþùóþ äàëü.

×åëîâåê ñíîâà âçäûõàåò, ïå÷àëüíî, è çâåðü äåðãàåò îñòðûì óõîì. Ìÿãêèå øåðñòèíêè ïî êðàþ îòñâå÷èâàþò ïåðñèêîâûì. ×åëîâåê ñàäèòñÿ ãëóáæå â êðåñëå. Åãî âçãëÿä ïðèêîâàí ê çâåðþ.

Òàê èäóò ñåêóíäû, ìèíóòû… ÷àñû. Èíîãäà ÷åëîâåêó êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ îí âèäèò îòðàæåíèå ïîëíîé ëóíû. Òîãäà îí ìîðãàåò è áîëåçíåííî ùóðèòñÿ, íî íàâàæäåíèå èñ÷åçàåò, îñòàâëÿÿ ïîñëå ñåáÿ ðåçü è ìåëêèå ñëåçû. 

Âíåçàïíî çâåðü âñòðÿõèâàåòñÿ, óïðóãî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è èäåò ê ÷åëîâåêó. Êîãòè ñòó÷àò ïî äåðåâÿííîìó ïîëó. Çâåðü çàãëÿäûâàåò ÷åëîâåêó â ãëàçà è ãðîìêî ñîïèò. ×åëîâåê êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. Áëèêè ìå÷óòñÿ â ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûå â ñâåòå êàìèíà êàæóòñÿ êðàñíî-çîëîòûìè. Çâåðü êëàäåò ãîëîâó ê íåìó íà êîëåíè è òèõî ñêóëèò, ïðÿäàÿ óøàìè. 

×åëîâåê ñìîòðèò íà ìîðäó, ïîêðûòóþ êîðîòêîé òåìíîé øåðñòüþ, íà íåðâíî ïîäðàãèâàþùèé ÷åðíûé è âëàæíûé íîñ, à âèäèò ïåðåä ñîáîé ëèöî, êàæäóþ ÷åðòî÷êó êîòîðîãî îí ìíîãî ðàç öåëîâàë. Ñìåþùååñÿ; çàäóì÷èâîå; õìóðîå; ñîííî-ðàññëàáëåííîå; èñêàæåííîå íàñëàæäåíèåì… Ðàç â ìåñÿö îíî èñ÷åçàåò ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ, âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ, ïîðàñòàåò øåðñòüþ, ñìåíÿåò îäíó óðîäëèâóþ ìàñêó çà äðóãîé, ïîêà íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ óçêîé ìîðäîé çâåðÿ. Ðàç â ìåñÿö ãèáêîå è ëîâêîå òåëî åãî âîçëþáëåííîãî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ åìó, ìåíÿÿ î÷åðòàíèÿ, ñæèìàÿñü, íååñòåñòâåííî âûãèáàÿñü â ñóäîðîãàõ… ïî÷òè òàê æå îíî âûãèáàåòñÿ ïîä åãî ðóêàìè, îòâå÷àÿ íà ãîðÿ÷èå ëàñêè.

Ñòîëüêî ëåò, ñòîëüêî ëåò… à îí âñå íå ìîæåò ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ëþáèìûé ïðèíàäëåæèò íå åìó îäíîìó. ×òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåëèòü åãî ñ ëóíîé. Åñëè áû îí ïîëþáèë êîãî-òî äðóãîãî… îí áû ïîíÿë, îí áû îòïóñòèë, íî êàæäûé ìåñÿö ñìîòðåòü, êàê ëóíà íàñèëóåò åãî òåëî, êàê â ÿðîñòè ìñòèò åìó àäñêîé áîëüþ çà òî, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ìîæåò çàïîëó÷èòü ðàçóì – è áûòü íå â ñèëàõ ïîìåøàòü, ïîìî÷ü, çàùèòèòü… 

Çâåðü ñêóëèò ãðîì÷å, è ÷åëîâåê ïðîáóæäàåòñÿ îò ãîðüêèõ ìûñëåé. Ïàëüöû êàñàþòñÿ êðóãëîãî ëáà, ïî÷åñûâàþò ìåæäó óøåé, ïðîáåãàþò ïî ïûøíîìó «âîðîòíèêó»… Íî çâåðü ìÿãêî ñòðÿõèâàåò ëàñêîâóþ ðóêó è ñêóëèò ñíîâà.

È ÷åëîâåê íå âûäåðæèâàåò.

Îí âñòàåò – êàìèí óæå ãàñíåò, è ñãóñòèâøèéñÿ ïîëóìðàê îáëèâàåò åãî äî ïîÿñà ÷åðíûì – è çâåðü îòáåãàåò â ñòîðîíó. Ïî òåëó ÷åëîâåêà ïðîêàòûâàåòñÿ êðóïíàÿ äðîæü, è îí íà÷èíàåò ìåíÿòüñÿ. Ñåêóíäà, äâå – è ÷åòâåðîíîãàÿ òåíü ïàäàåò íà âûöâåòøèé êîâðèê ïåðåä êàìèííîé ðåøåòêîé.

Ñèíèå ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþò ÿíòàðíûå.

Âîëê ñìîòðèò íà ÷åðíîãî ïñà.

Ïåñ êðóòèò ãîëîâîé, ïðèâûêàÿ ê íîâîé òî÷êå çðåíèÿ, ìàøåò òîëñòûì ëîõìàòûì õâîñòîì, è îíè íàïåðåãîíêè áðîñàþòñÿ ê äâåðè.

Íî÷ü âñòðå÷àåò èõ ïðîõëàäîé è îêåàíîì çàïàõîâ. Õâîÿ, ôèàëêè, áåëêà, þíàÿ çåëåíü, ðîäíèê, ïðåëàÿ ëèñòâà, åæ, íåäàâíèé äîæäü – îíè ì÷àòñÿ ñêâîçü ëåñ è âåòåð, è âîëíû çàïàõîâ è ñâåæåñòè ñìûâàþò òîñêó,  áîëü, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, åñòü òîëüêî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ, õðóñòêèå âåòî÷êè ïîä ëàïàìè, òóãîé âîçäóõ öåïëÿåòñÿ çà øåðñòü, ïåñ è âîëê áåãóò ïî ëåñó, çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ, âëàæíàÿ è õîëîäíàÿ íî÷íàÿ çåìëÿ, ñëåä åäèíîðîãà, âîëê îáãîíÿåò, ìÿãêèé ìîõ, ïåñ îäíèì ïðûæêîì ïåðåìàõèâàåò áðåâíî è îêàçûâàåòñÿ âïåðåäè, âûòîïòàííàÿ îëåíÿìè òðàâà, ïîëÿíà, çàëèòàÿ ëóííûì ñåðåáðîì…

Âîëê îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ êàê âêîïàííûé è çàäèðàåò ìîðäó ê áåëîìó äèñêó. 

Ïåñ âñòàåò íàïðîòèâ è ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ñìîòðèò ââåðõ.

Âîëê ìîë÷èò.

Îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà äîíîñèòñÿ ìíîãîãîëîñûé âîé.

Âîëê ìîë÷èò.

Îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó.

Ñìîòðèò íà ïñà.

Ìåäëåííî ïîäõîäèò.

Îáíþõèâàåò åãî – íîñ ê íîñó, âäîëü áîêà,  íèæå…

Ïåñ îòïðûãèâàåò.

Âîëê âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó íàáîê.

Ïåñ âîçìóùåííî ôûðêàåò.

Âîëê ïðîñèòåëüíî ñêóëèò.

Ïåñ äåìîíñòðàòèâíî îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.

Âîëê òðóñöîé îáåãàåò åãî ïî øèðîêîé äóãå è ñàäèòñÿ.

Ïåñ ñìîòðèò â ñòîðîíó.

Âîëê ïîäõîäèò áëèæå è òû÷åòñÿ íîñîì ïñó â øåþ.

Òîò ïîðûâèñòî âçäûõàåò, íî íå äâèãàåòñÿ.

Âîëê îñòîðîæíî ëèæåò êîí÷èê åãî óõà.

Ïåñ íå ñäàåòñÿ.

Âîëê âñåì òåëîì ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê åãî áîêó, òðåòñÿ ìîðäîé î ïëå÷î ïñà.

Ïåñ íå âûäåðæèâàåò. Ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó, ðîçîâûé ÿçûê êàñàåòñÿ áëåñòÿùåãî íîñà âîëêà. Òîò ëèêóþùå âñêèäûâàåòñÿ.

Ëóíà ïëåùåò íà äâóõ çâåðåé… ëþäåé… âåäðà õîëîäíîãî ñâåòà, íî îíè íå çàìå÷àþò åå çëîáû. Óòðîì îíà îòîìñòèò äâîéíîé áîëüþ. Íî óòðî äàëåêî, è ëåñ ïàõíåò íî÷üþ, ìõàìè è…


End file.
